Una nueva maldición
by iforeveryooung
Summary: Hace tiempo que la maldición que Regina había impuesto al Bosque Encantado se había roto. Hace tiempo, que todo el mundo sabía quién era Regina, la Reina Malvada, las cosas horribles que había hecho. Ahora existía una nueva maldición. Ella misma. Pero desde que había sido encerrado en sí misma, ¿seguía siendo la Reina Malvada que todo el mundo temía y odiaba? ¿Había cambiado algo?
1. Chapter 1 - Una nueva maldición

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

¿Qué es un hogar?

Un hogar son esas cuatro paredes que te protegen de la lluvia cuando el tiempo se vuelve hostil. Del sol cuando se torna insoportable en esos días de verano. Es el lugar donde formas una familia, donde la ves crecer y envejecer.

Emma había vivido veintiocho años sin conocer nada parecido. Había crecido sola, sin ayuda, mudándose de un sitio a otro. Se la podría considerar una trotamundos de pies a cabeza. Siempre se había sentido sola, incompleta, vacía por dentro.

Había levantado un muro, una especie de caparazón desde la última vez que fue herida. Aquella fue la última vez que había amado, que había abierto su corazón.

Hasta que apareció Henry.

Emma sonrió al recordar cuando Henry picó a su puerta el día de su veintiocho cumpleaños. Había pedido un deseo y se había cumplido.

Era cierto, que la mujer rubia había levantado una fortaleza en su corazón, pero ese crío se había estado encargando de derruirla desde el día en que se plantó delante de la puerta del apartamento de Emma. Gracias a él, Emma había conocido a sus padres, no obstante, no podía negar que intentaba siempre que podía, evitarlos.

La rubia quería a Henry con locura, no podía negarlo, había intentado mantenerlo al margen de su vida, pero había sido inevitable. Lo cierto era que la mujer no podía dejar de pensar que Henry había sido el resultado de una relación, una relación que había provocado la producción de tal coraza en ella. Él no tenía la culpa y ella lo sabía, es más ni se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de culparlo de nada.

El problema había llegado con la aparición del padre de Henry, Neal.

En cuanto lo vio, no pudo evitar parársele el tiempo, era Neal, el que había sido el amor de su vida, una etapa de su vida que él había completado. Era cierto que la había abandonado, pero ya le explicó el motivo. Le costó mucho asumirlo, es más pasaron meses hasta que pudo entenderlo.

No obstante, ella había mentido a Henry sobre la existencia de su padre y ahora no le dirigía la palabra.

Emma abrió los ojos y observó el castillo donde se encontraba sentada. Donde ella y Henry se solían reunir, hacía ya mucho tiempo de aquello. No había nadie, aquel lugar estaba desierto.

Emma volvía a ser aquella persona que Henry había encontrado en Boston.

Una persona solitaria y con una nueva coraza, esta vez, reforzada.

Una persona que estaba ahogando esas frustraciones con el paquete de cervezas que había cogido de la nevera de casa.

- ¿Problemas con la bebida señorita Swan?

Emma se giró para enfrentarse cara a cara con Regina, quien se acercaba con un andar elegante mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de la gabardina.

La rubia hizo ademán de levantarse para bajar del castillo de madera, pero se vio incapaz y se quedó sentada. Pudo ver asomarse una media sonrisa en el semblante de Regina.

- ¿No tiene mejores cosas que hacer que venir aquí?

- Desde luego, usted no.

Emma se apoyó en la madera y pudo notar como todo le daba vueltas.

- Exijo saber porque he visto a Henry con el hijo de Gold.

La rubia no pudo contener una carcajada.

- Es cierto, usted no ha tenido el placer de conocer al padre de Henry.

- ¿Qué?

- Estaba ocupada en mis asuntos que ni me acordé de comentárselo - dijo Emma mientras levantaba la penúltima de sus cervezas.

- Exijo...

- ¿Exige qué? ¿Qué? - dijo con un tono más duro y algo tocado por el alcohol - usted no es nadie para exigir nada, yo soy la madre de Henry, usted no. Yo, junto con Neal, formamos genéticamente a Henry, y ¿usted? No. Por supuesto que no. Usted no tuvo nada que ver con eso.

Regina recibió esas crudas palabras de lleno, no había planeado un ataque así, sobre todo proveniente de Emma. Se dirigió a seguir con la conversación pero la otra mujer la tomó por ella.

-Y es más, no voy a permitir que vuelva a estar siquiera cerca de él, no voy a consentirlo, aunque sea lo último que haga.

- No se atreva... - dijo con tono sumamente amenazador. Estaba claro que Regina estaba a punto de explotar de ira.

- ¿A qué ex alcaldesa? Termine con su amenaza. Por que no la tengo miedo, ni por un segundo se piense que lo tengo. No después de lo que le hizo a Graham. No se puede confiar en usted. Por eso ha sido recluida en si misma por un hechizo. Incapaz de sentir cualquier contacto humano, no volverá a sentir el contacto de una persona y no volverá a sentir la magia recorrer su cuerpo puesto que ha sido despojada de ella, ese es su castigo ex alcaldesa.

Regina no pudo evitar recorrer con la mente cada una de las palabras que Emma le había soltado. Mató a Graham poco después de que Emma apareciese por Storybrooke, nunca entendió porque tuvo ese ataque tan repentino, lo había hecho sin pensar y ahora estaba pagando por ello. Era demasiado tarde para enmendar los errores que había cometido, a la gente que se había llevado por delante para conseguir sus propósitos.

Se produjo un silencio extremo que Emma rompió de inmediato.

- Esa, es su nueva maldición.


	2. Chapter 2 - Personalidad de vuelta

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Desde que fue castigada con el hechizo que la privaba del contacto humano y de su magia, Regina había estado escribiendo como se sentía sobre ello. Cada día cuando llegaba a su casa y se sentaba en la silla del escritorio que se encontraba en el salón, escribía todo lo que le había acontecido aquel día.

Cerró la libreta que contenía una gran parte de ella misma, de su interior. A continuación, la guardó en el cajón y lo cerró con llave.

Estaba triste, sola. En una casa enorme. En la casa donde había compartido tantos momentos, felices y no tan felices, donde había estado viviendo, junto con Henry.

Henry.

Tenía que verle, como fuera. Una última vez. Despedirse de él.  
Cerró los ojos bien fuerte y dejó que se le escaparan unas cuantas lágrimas.  
Nunca antes había sentido las emociones tan fuertemente y eso la aturdía.  
Había dejado a una Emma borracha en el castillo de madera después de lo que le dijo.

No había tenido ganas de rebatir nada, tenía razón y no merecía segundas oportunidades, ya no, las tuvo en su día y no las supo aprovechar. Actualmente no sería así, aprovecharía una segunda oportunidad, desde la "maldición" como lo había llamado Emma, Regina se sentía diferente, muy diferente.

Estaba cambiando, a mejor.

Pero ya nadie volvería a confiar en ella, no después de haberse enterado todo el mundo de como había acabado con Graham.  
Regina al fin se había dado cuenta del motivo que había permitido desembocar en tal reacción. No pudo evitar sentir como si una espada le estuviera atravesando el estómago.

Suspiró hondo y volvió a sacar la libreta del cajón. Iba a escribir sus últimas emociones y planes, después iría en busca de Henry.

Para despedirse.

* * *

Emma bajó del castillo. El alcohol que había bebido ya no le afectaba a su juicio, aunque se encontraba un poco cansada, ya no tenia la sensación de mareo o el pequeño dolor de cabeza que había tenido cuando había estado discutiendo con Regina.

Lo cierto era que no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal. Era verdad que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, de haberle dicho aquello a Regina, pero ella no solía hacerlo de esa forma, esa no era su forma de actuar. Enterarse de lo de Graham le había influido, y mucho.

Era con la primera persona que había bajado la guardia desde lo de Neal.  
Y estaba muerto.

Pero ella sabía interiormente que lo que sintió por el no era lo mismo que había sentido por Neal. Posiblemente era debido a lo que le explico Henry poco después de que muriera, que estaban conectados de una forma especial porque Graham, conocido como "cazador" le perdonó la vida a su madre, Snow.

Había sentido algo muy parecido a lo que sintió por Neal, pero se dio cuenta que no era lo mismo, sino diferente.

El sonido de su Blackberry la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Contestó de inmediato.

-¿Si? – contestó al aparato.

- Emma, por fin, estaba preocupado, no sabía donde estabas, ¿estás bien?

- Si, si claro, he estado...paseando.

- Henry esta en tu apartamento, junto con tus padres, quizá podrías aprovechar y hablar con él...

Emma no pudo evitar sentir como su estomago se estremeció. No podía hablar con Henry. No así, apestaba a cerveza.

- Neal, necesito que me hagas un favor.

- ¿Entonces no vas a venir a hablar con él?

- No, si, o sea calla y escucha. Nos vemos en Granny's, en tu habitación. Disimula, cógeme una camiseta, un pantalón tejano, el que veas, me da igual. Pero sobre todo, disimula.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tu solo hazlo.

- Emma...vale, ¿algo más?

Pensó durante unos segundos. Se miró el abrigo negro que llevaba e hizo una mueca. Esa no era ella, ¿hacía cuanto que se le había pegado el vestir de su madre?

- ¿Emma, algo mas? - repitió Neal por la otra línea.

- Sí, en mi armario, hay una chaqueta, cógela.

- Dime como es.

- Es la única que hay colgada.

- ¿Solo tienes una?

Entonces recordó la otra chaqueta que tenia azul.

- La roja, la chaqueta de cuero roja. Coge esa.


	3. Chapter 3 - Reconciliaciones

**Primero, gracias a todos los reviews que me vais mandando: Silvia, Paola, Nicole, Maria y Zanesa. Segundo, si tenéis alguna idea o recomendación que darme, adelante, lo agradecería enormemente e intentaría darle forma en esta historia.**

**Bueno, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, mucho más largo de los que he solido subir hasta ahora, intentaré que así sean de aquí en adelante. No me odiéis mucho por lo que vais a leer a continuación, prometo solucionarlo pronto. ¡Espero que os guste! :)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Colgó el teléfono y empezó a andar donde había quedado con Neal.

Emma volvía a ser Emma.

Parecía una tontería, pero el simple hecho de volver a ponerse esa chaqueta, era como si una parte de ella misma volviera a su sitio, y era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Necesitaba que la Emma coherente volviera y esa chaqueta era el comienzo de que eso ocurriera. Hacía tiempo que la había guardado en el armario, desde que había vuelto del bosque encantado, y ahora se la volvería a poner y aunque el crudo invierno azotara Storybrooke, la acompañaría.

Granny's, el establecimiento, tenia dos entradas, la que daba a la avenida principal y la que daba a la parte de atrás del local, estaba algo escondida pero no era difícil de encontrar.

Por la que Emma se disponía a entrar era la de atrás porque conducía a las habitaciones directamente. Aunque tampoco quería que la vieran y dedujeran cosas que no eran.

En cuanto Emma hubo atravesado medio umbral de la puerta una voz resonó en el hall.

- Lo sentimos mucho pero no queremos borrachos en nuestro estable... - la voz paró de repente en cuanto vió a Emma - oh, lo siento Emma...espera no, ¿estas borracha?

- ¡Ruby, no!

- he podido oler el tufo que llevas encima de cerveza desde que has cruzado la calle, y es un buen tufo, créeme, entiendo de tufos.

Emma no pudo evitar inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba y poner los ojos en blanco, pero enseguida volvió a mirarla.

- Estaba bebiendo una cerveza y se me ha caído encima, no quería que Henry pensara lo que no es y por eso he venido, a darme un ducha.

- ¡Ah muy bien! Que vistas prefieres a la plaza o a...un momento pero aunque te duches tu ropa seguirá con el tufo a cerveza...

- Ya estoy aquí - dijo Neal mientras entraba por la puerta levantando la bolsa donde llevaba la ropa de Emma para cambiarse.

Ruby se quedó mirando a Neal y pronto hizo el gesto que suelen hacer los búhos con su cabeza, primero la inclinó hacia la derecha mientras continuaba mirando a Neal. Finalmente, inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraba Emma y prosiguió con su mirada, pero de repente abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se le fueran a salir.

- Que fuerte - murmuró Ruby.

- ¿Cómo? - dijo Emma.

- ¡Qué fuerte! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¿Pero el qué? - pregunto Neal.

- ¡Qué fuerte, qué fuerte, qué fuerte!

Neal y la rubia se miraron intentando buscar una explicación.  
De repente, Ruby empezó a gestionar con las manos. En ambas manos tenía el dedo índice extendido, señalándolos. El gesto que hacia Ruby consistía en separar ambos dedos índices tres centímetros y que se juntaran de nuevo.

Emma y Neal lo captaron de inmediato.

- ¡No! - exclamaron los dos a la vez mientras se dirigían una mirada.

- ¡Estáis juntos!

- Ruby, no – aseguró Emma.

- ¡Sí! Te vienes a duchar aquí, a su habitación, en su bañera, él estará dentro de la habitación te ha traído ropa para que te cambies - dijo señalando la bolsa que sostenía Neal mientras guiñaba un ojo a Emma - Estaréis solos tu, y el. Solos. Repito, solos.

- Ruby! - exclamó Emma.

Esta conversación se estaba volviendo muy incómoda y Emma no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar.

- ¡Ducha pornosa! - exclamó Ruby.

Se oyó un grito ahogado junto con el sonido de cajas que aterrizaban al suelo, todo ello proveniente del otro extremo de la habitación. Emma se giró de inmediato para ver de quien o que se trataba.

- Abuelita, eres una cotilla! - gritó Ruby.

De repente, de detrás de la puerta de donde había provenido el sonido se asomó la cabeza de la abuelita. Emma abrió los ojos de par en par, había escuchado toda la conversación. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y espero a Neal arriba en el pasillo.

- Es... Es aquí... - dijo Neal indicando donde se encontraba la habitación mientras la abría - será mejor que me quedé aquí fuera.

Emma no pudo contener una carcajada, aquella situación no había sido normal. Neal enseguida se unió.

- Ahora que hemos conseguido romper la tensión que había en el ambiente, ¿estas seguro que te quieres quedar fuera?

Neal no respondió.

- Dentro hay un baño, una puerta y un salón-dormitorio - dijo Emma mientras señalaba a la habitación - va pasa, prometo no morderte, por cierto, no tenemos tiempo, tengo que hablar con Henry y ya nos hemos entretenido suficiente.

Arrastró a Neal dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si.  
Se quedaron el uno en frente del otro, mirándose, inmóviles. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiese congelado. Aun tenían el rostro surcado por una media sonrisa debido al acontecimiento anterior.

- Te he echado de menos - dijo Neal, tragando saliva y poniéndose serio.

Emma le miró a los ojos. Parecía que lo decía de verdad. No pudo decir nada, no se veía capaz de responder a eso. Le sonrío, cogió la bolsa y se fue al cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta con llave y se apoyó en ella, mientras cerraba los ojos bien fuertemente.

* * *

Regina se había estado preparando para ir a hablar con Henry. Había elegido la ropa cuidadosamente, no se había dado cuenta pero llevaba un traje parecido al llevó puesto el día que se rompió la maldición en Storybrooke. Cogió las llaves de su casa y por supuesto la de su escritorio y abrió la puerta para salir.

* * *

A quien menos se esperaba encontrar era al Padrastro de David, el rey Jorge, encañonándola con una pistola.

Emma salió de la ducha se vistió rápidamente y salió del cuarto de baño.

- ¿Porqué? - inquirió la rubia.

- ¿Porque qué? - respondió Neal confundido.

Emma tragó saliva y contuvo unas lágrimas.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste, porque me dejaste, estábamos bien, o no?  
Neal se levantó sorprendido.

- Sí, yo...

- ¿Entonces porqué lo hiciste?

- Ya te lo dije, August...

- Sí, August, ya, pero porque no viniste conmigo, porque me dejaste, porque optaste por dejarme ir?

- Porque August dijo que tenias que hacerlo tu sola...

- Respuesta incorrecta. ¿Por qué si me querías me dejaste marchar? ¿O no me querías?

- Emma... - pronuncio con voz quebradiza Neal.

- ¿Porqué? - inquirió Emma dándole un leve empujón con una mano a Neal.

Se mantuvo callado, sin pronunciar palabra.

- ¿Porque? - dijo con un tono más alto y con otro empujón.

- ¡Porque no tenia nada que ofrecerte! Porque cuando apareció August y me contó tu historia, que tenias familia, que podrías reunirte con ellos, que podrías tener lo que yo no tenia, no podía privarte de ello, y si, el sabia quien era yo, y me importó una mierda que supiera cual era mi identidad, me daba igual. Pero el saber que yo no te podía aportar nada, y que podrías volver con tu familia, obtener la felicidad que te merecías - Neal paró un segundo para respirar hondo, Emma pudo ver como le caían lágrimas de sus ojos - ibas a conseguir tener una buena vida, yo solo era un tío que se había entrometido en tu camino, que te había metido en un mundo de delincuencia, que te llevaba por el mal camino, no podía permitir que por mi culpa continuases de ese modo con tu vida.

Emma se pasó la mano para quitarse las lágrimas del rostro.

- Y si, soy consciente de que pagaste mi deuda con la justicia, que fuiste a la cárcel por mi culpa, soy muy consciente, y me sentía como un maldito traidor por ello.

Neal ya no la miraba a los ojos, su mirada se dirigía a los lados o al suelo, pero era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Esta vez fue Emma quien habló.

- No te diste cuenta, de que eras tu mi felicidad, que tu eras mi familia, que tu eras el que me iba a aportar mi vida. Hubiéramos encontrado la forma, la forma de vivir honradamente - Emma le contó a Neal que entendía porque la abandonó, pero no era del todo cierto, nunca había podido superar lo suyo, no del todo. Emma siempre había tenido la pulla de Neal clavada en su corazón y aunque había intentado olvidarle, enamorarse de nuevo, comenzar una nueva historia, nunca había sido capaz - pero juntos Neal.

- ¿Pero te crees que yo quería dejarte o qué? ¿Te crees realmente que no deseaba abrazarte, que se parara el tiempo y quedarnos tu y yo, juntos, agarrados para siempre? ¿Te crees que la simple idea de pensar en ti no me dolía? - suspiró y cogió aire - Emma, yo te quería.

La rubia lo miró con los ojos empapados en lágrimas.

- Y te quiero - continuó el moreno.

Emma apartó la vista de Neal y se llevó la mano a la boca para intentar parar un sollozo. Ahí estaba, de pie, delante del hombre del que había estado enamorada, y aun estaba.

Neal cogió la mano que Emma se había llevado a la boca. La rubia le miró a lo ojos.

- Yo también te he echado de menos - dijo Emma, hizo una pausa y continuó - te quiero.

Ninguno de los dos añadió nada más y sin mediar palabra, se unieron en un abrazo, cargado de sentimiento, anhelo. Emma respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Se embriagó del olor que le era tan familiar, que hacía tiempo que no tenía tan cerca. Estuvieron varios minutos así, abrazados, hasta que fue Neal quien rompió el abrazo, manteniendo la cercanía, cogió entre sus manos la cara a Emma, los mechones de pelo se habían movido de su sitio y los puso de nuevo en su lugar. A continuación, le secó las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos.

- Te dije una vez, que lo que realmente quería era a ti - dijo pausadamente - bueno, y a Henry.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Y continúo queriéndolo.

Tan solo les separaban unos cuantos centímetros de los labios de cada uno. Se podía leer en la mirada de los dos que deseaban ese beso como al aire. Pero el sonido de la Blackberry de Emma rompió el silencio entre los dos.

La rubia se giró y se dispuso a cogerlo pero Neal la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hasta él.

- Si me lo permites, no puedo dejar que pase lo típico de las pelis, que chico intente besar a chica, viceversa y algo los interrumpa - dijo Neal mientras el teléfono de Emma seguía sonando.

Y con eso, rompió con los centímetros que les separaban y se fundieron en un beso. Emma cerró los ojos y correspondió a aquello, alargó su mano y la posó justo donde sus labios se unían con los de Neal. La Backberry había dejado de sonar y Emma no podía evitar dejarse llevar por aquel beso. Nunca había imaginado que pasaría de aquella forma, que se estaría dando un beso con él, con el hombre que había echado tanto de menos.

Como si fuera oportuno, el teléfono de Emma volvió a sonar. La rubia se separó lentamente mientras abría los ojos. Miró a los de Neal que iban cargados de amor, de deseo. Acarició la cara de Emma suavemente y asintió con la cabeza.

La rubia contestó en seguida al teléfono.

- ¿Sheriff Swan?

- ¿Archie? – contestó Emma.

- Gracias a dios que me contestas, no me lo cogías y no sabía a quien llamar – tenía la voz entrecortada y agitada.

- Archie, ¿está todo bien? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada mientras le dirigía una mirada de preocupación a Neal.

- Es Regina, ha desaparecido.


	4. Chapter 4 - Secuestro

**Muchas gracias a todos los review que me dejáis, los fav y follows! Los aprecio mucho, pero por favor no dudéis en dejarme vuestro opinión en forma de review los que dais a fav y follow, los tengo muy en cuenta pero leer vuestras opiniones y formas de mejoran ayudan, y mucho! Siento no haber actualizado antes, estoy muy liada y lo tenía escrito pero no pasado y he aprovechado un hueco para colgarlo. Intentaré no tardar mucho con el siguiente. Espero que os guste!**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

- ¿Cómo?

- Estaba paseando a Pongo cuando he pasado por delante de su casa. La puerta estaba abierta Emma, he entrado y la he llamado para ver si contestaba, y nada. No soy detective ni nada que se lo parezca, pero había señales de pelea en la entrada. Creo que no ha desaparecido por ella misma. Alguien o algo la ha hecho desaparecer.

- Si tienes razón, no creo que lo haya hecho tan solo para charlar con ella, voy para allí enseguida.

Emma colgó el teléfono, tenía un mal presentimiento y no le gustaba en absoluto.

- Regina ha desaparecido - dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada extrañada a Neal - tengo que ir a comprobar su casa, ve con Henry, dile que, que estaba ocupada, que ha habido una pelea...no, espera, dile la verdad, no quiero mentirle más.

Neal asintió y le dio un leve beso a Emma.

- Definitivamente te queda mil veces mejor esta chaqueta - dijo mientras salían de la habitación, pero antes la cogió del brazo – ten mucho cuidado, por favor.

- Tengo varios motivos para andar con cuidado – dijo con media sonrisa – entre ellos estás tu.

Dicho esto se unieron en un nuevo y dulce beso, antes de que Emma se dirigiese a dar con el paradero de Regina.

- Me prometiste que sufriría - espetó con una gran furia interior.

- Y así lo hice - contestó Regina.

Había sacado toda la fiereza que podía. No quería parecer lo que no era. Ella era la reina malvada, con magia o sin ella. Y no iba a permitir que ese hombre la achantase.

- No, ahora vive su final feliz con la mujer que acabó con tu amorcito - dijo con unas palabras llenas de desdén.

Regina llena de ira, hizo ademán de levantarse, pero las cuerdas que tenia alrededor de las muñecas y los tobillos se lo impidieron.

- Ni si te ocurra hablar de él, ni si quiera oses mencionarle en una frase que salga de tu asquerosa y repugnante boca - pronunció cada una de las palabras llenas de odio - Cuando paré la ejecución de David y te dije que le haría sufrir, lo dije de verdad, y ya han sufrido suficiente.

- ¡Nunca es suficiente! - gritó – él arruinó mi imagen y orgullo, me retó y tú me ofreciste destruirle, arruinarle la existencia y, ¡no has cumplido!

Regina no sabía que hacer, sin su magia se sentía indefensa. Quería gritar, ese hombre estaba loco, fuera de sus cabales.  
En realidad, quería llorar, pero no le daría a ese hombre ese gusto.  
¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan endeble? ¿Tan emocionalmente rota?

Antes de que aquel hombre le diera un culatazo en la sien, Regina no paraba de pensar en una persona, en una sola y única persona.

* * *

Emma entró en la casa de Regina con la pistola en mano. Le había pedido a Archie que se quedara fuera por su seguridad. Estaba nerviosa, y no sabia el porqué, pero no era por la opción de que alguien se le echara encima. Era por otra cosa y no sabía diferenciarla.  
Apagó sus sentimientos y se obligó a prestar atención a la escena que aparecía ante sus ojos.

La entrada estaba destroza, había un jarrón roto en el suelo, el espejo ovalado había corrido el mismo destino, el mueble donde Regina debía haber dejado las llaves estaba en el suelo, junto con ellas. El juego de llaves que estaba en el suelo parecía el de su casa.

Pero había una de ellas, otra, que estaba fuera del juego de llaves de esa casa y era diferente a las otras. Más antigua. No pudo aguantarse, se agachó y la cogió.

Prestada.

Al fin y al cabo podían ser pruebas para la investigación.  
Emma se disponía a abandonar esa mansión, ahora destrozada. Pero lo iba a hacer con una única imagen en su cabeza. Las flores.  
Morían lentamente. Deshidratadas. Pero poco a poco. Emma dibujó una media sonrisa en su cara.

¡Era eso!

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de la metáfora que suponían. Se acercó a donde se encontraban esas pequeñas plantas. Entre los cristales encontró una pequeña nota.

_¿La quieres viva principito?_

_No consiguió hacerte sufrir tanto como yo deseaba. Intercámbiate por ella o morirá. Ve al puerto._

La carta no iba dirigida a ella, sino a su padre, a David.

Emma sonrió de nuevo, en seguida borró ese gesto de su cara al recordar lo que estaba ocurriendo y se castigó mentalmente.

Era masoca.

Había recordado que días atrás, deseó algo de acción, emoción. Storybrooke había estado muy tranquilo últimamente, incluso aburrido, y volvía de nuevo a su punto interesante aunque de forma macabra.

Volvió a la realidad y se puso seria. Empezó a andar de camino al puerto, si no se daba prisa, Regina podría morir, y por mucho que la odiara, no dejaría que eso pasara.

Marcó el teléfono de su padre y esperó a la contestación.

- Te quiere a ti, dijo que te intercambiaras con ella, en el puerto, si no la matará, no se de quien se trata, pero estoy de camino.

- Nos vemos allí – contestó David – pero Emma, ten mucho cuidado.

* * *

- O no han leído la nota, o te van a dejar morir como a una sucia sabandija, parece que no les importas lo más mínimo y la verdad es que no me extraña, aunque realmente no creo que dejen que mueras, ese tipo de valores que tienen, dan asco, incluso pena, si fuese yo, dejaría que murieras, vamos, que ni me lo pensaría dos veces.

- Recordaré este momento, y te juro que pagaras por lo que me estas haciendo, lo pagaras muy caro - Regina aun se encontraba mareada por el golpe que le había dado en la cabeza.

- ¡Regina! - gritó alguien fuera del cobertizo.

- Emma... - susurró la morena.

- Vaya, parece que tenemos compañía, nada mas y nada menos que la hija del principito - dijo con una sonrisa despiadada mientras le tapaba a Regina la boca con cinta adhesiva.

Emma había estado registrando todo el puerto y tan solo le faltaba una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba al final de todo. Sostuvo la pistola con una mano apuntando a la puerta mientras con la otra giraba el pomo de la puerta. Para su sorpresa se encontraba abierta. No pudo evitar empujarla del todo para ver enseguida quien o no había.

- Regina... - dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba corriendo donde se encontraba.

Estaba en el centro de la estancia, puesta como un trofeo, atada de pies y manos, y con cinta adhesiva en la boca. Regina no paraba de intentar emitir cualquier sonido sonoro, pero le era imposible con eso en la boca, hasta que Emma se lo arrancó de cuajo.

- ¡Emma, cuidado!

La rubia desconcertada, se giró todo lo rápido que pudo pero se encontró con un hombre que había estado oculto en las sombras, apuntándola con un arma.

- ¿Que coño está haciendo? - le había conocido como abogado, pero no sabía cual era su verdadera identidad.

- Me parece que aún no nos habían presentado como es debido, soy Jorge – dijo con una media sonrisa en la cara, pero enseguida cambió el semblante y mientras le alargaba unas esposas, se puso muy serio, tan serio que hasta la propia Emma temió - o te las pones, o te pego un tiro entre ceja y ceja.

Emma se levantó lentamente haciendo que la pistola presionase su frente.

Le iba a decir: "Adelante, dispara"

Pero pronto recordó lo que le había dicho a Neal y contuvo sus palabras.

- ¿O prefieres que primero sea a ella? – dijo con voz amenazadora.

Emma se giró a Regina. Estaba pálida y juraría poder vislumbrar algo de sangre en su rostro. Aún así, la miraba, a ella, a la pistola que apuntaba a la rubia, con cara de… ¿preocupación?

Finalmente, Emma cogió las esposas y se ató las manos a la espalda. Lo cierto era, que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, pasaría las piernas por debajo de los brazos para así poder conseguir colocarse los brazos delante. Lo había hecho otras veces, sería doloroso, pero lo haría.

Miró a Regina de nuevo e intentó transmitirle un mensaje de esperanza.

- Vamos a salir de aquí – dijo con la mayor cara de confianza que pudo poner – te sacaré de aquí.

- Cállate y siéntate – dijo apuntándola con el arma.

Obedeció.

En el exterior pudo oír como chillaban su nombre. Era Neal. Y David. Estaban allí.

- ¡Aquí! – chilló con fuerza.

- Te había dicho que te callaras – dijo quitándole el seguro a la pistola.

- ¡No! – gritó Regina – ella no tiene nada que ver, fui yo la que no cumplí, soy yo la responsable.

Emma se giró desconcertada. Estaba protegiéndola. Estaba dispuesta a que le dispararan a ella antes que a la rubia.

- Tienes razón – dijo mientras redirigía el arma a Regina.

Emma no se quedó parada y comenzó su estrategia. Estiró los brazos todo lo que pudo y empezó a pasarlos por las piernas. Reprimió un grito de dolor. Tenía que conseguir tener los brazos delante de su cuerpo para poder empujar, pegar, lo que fuera. Con ellos detrás no podía hacer nada. Volvió a reprimir otro grito esta vez más doloroso. Tenía que sacar a Regina de allí, no estaba dispuesta a que muriera, por lo menos, no de esa forma. Dio un estirón brusco.

Y chilló. Chilló como nunca. De dolor.

Consiguió su propósito, había conseguido poner los brazos delante de ella pero a costa de que el hombro izquierdo se le dislocara. El secuestrador no parecía haberse dado cuenta del sonido que había proferido Emma. Tenía la cara perdida, parecía estar lejos de allí. Colocó el dedo índice en el gatillo.

Iba a disparar.

Emma se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo y empujó a Regina con sus brazos. Poniéndose ella por delante.

PUM.


	5. Chapter 5 - Un antes y un después

**Se que es cortito, pero espero que os guste, quería añadir unas cuantas cosas, pero cortarlo donde lo he cortado me ha parecido correcto. Voy escribiendo sobre la marcha, aunque las ideas las tengo en la cabeza. Creo que este capítulo es importante, aunque sea corto, a partir de aquí Emma empezará a darse cuenta rápidamente de cómo lo está pasando Regina, lo que está sintiendo. Algo está naciendo, ¡atento/as!**

**Y muchas gracias por todos los reviews, como siempre, ¡un placer leerlos todos y cada uno de ellos!**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

- ¡Emma! - chilló Neal muy cerca ya del cobertizo.

- No he acabado contigo Regina, volveré - dijo aquel psicópata mientras se marchaba corriendo.

Regina se giró lentamente donde yacía Emma. No era capaz de moverse. Y Emma tampoco lo hacía. Regina aun tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y no sabía si habían dado a la rubia o no, pero estaba inconsciente.

- Emma, despierta...despierta por favor - dijo mientras dejaba caer una lágrima - despierta.

Y así lo hizo. Emma abrió los ojos y cogió aire con fuerza. Continuó respirando agitada y costosamente. Era como si le fuese difícil respirar.

De repente apareció Neal en la puerta y se dirigió de inmediato donde se encontraba Emma. Se quitó de inmediato la bufanda que llevaba y la enrolló en el cuello a Emma.

Regina se acercó como pudo y alcanzó a verla de cerca. El cuello. Estaba cubierta de sangre.

- Estoy...bien - dijo Emma dirigiéndose a Regina - no noto ningún cuerpo extraño dentro de mi, así que supongo que es superficial, ¿me equivoco?

- No - dijo Neal con media sonrisa – pero te llega a pasar algo...y yo...

- Desata a Regina - dijo Emma con voz ronca.

_"Como que te llega a pasar algo y yo..."_ ¿Yo qué? Se preguntó Regina, ¿qué narices estaba pasando entre estos dos?

Neal desató las cuerdas que tenía atadas la morena y luego se dirigió a Emma.

- En la mesa, esta ahí la llave de las esposas - dijo Regina

Neal la cogió y le quitó las esposas a Emma. La rubia empezó a retorcerse de dolor, quería gritar y con ganas.

- Emma - dijeron Neal y Regina a la vez.

- El hombro, lo tengo dislocado, ¡joder! - dijo con una mueca en la cara.

- Vale, te lo voy a poner bien, te va a doler un poco - dijo Neal

- Sabes perfectamente que se cuando una persona me miente con tan solo mirarla, ¿verdad?

- Entonces, prepárate para sentir un gran dolor.

* * *

Emma abrió los ojos. Y sintió dolor en todo el cuerpo. En especial en el cuello. Aun más especial en el hombro.

Recordó el dolor que sintió cuando Neal le había colocado en su sitio el hombro. Cerró los ojos. Se encontraba en el apartamento, en su apartamento, bueno, el de sus padres. Tendida en la cama de la que era su habitación en la parte de arriba.

Se levantó con ayuda del brazo derecho, el izquierdo lo tenía perfectamente inmovilizado. Se dirigió al baño y se miró en el espejo. La sangre había desaparecido. La parte izquierda del cuello la tenía vendada, la destapo un poco y pudo ver la herida. La bala tan solo había rozado la piel, pero dolía como si estuviera dentro. La tapó de nuevo y se dirigió a bajo.

- Emma, ¿como te encuentras? - preguntó David.

- Bien, un poco aturdida, pero bien - contestó Emma mirando la poca luz que entraba por la ventana - ¿cuanto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

David se rió.

- Un día entero, hace media hora que hicieron las 24h.

- ¿Y Regina? - preguntó Emma sin saber el porqué.

- Mamá está con ella y Henry con Neal.

- Regina con mamá, vale, no encuentro eso una buena mezcla.

- ¿Está rara sabes? Cuando os sacamos de allí, ella estaba ausente, ida.

Emma no pudo evitar preocuparse.

- Neal te trajo hasta aquí, después de que te recolocase el hombro, te habías desmayado - continuó David - Emma hay que tener cuidado, fui tras Jorge pero, se escabulló, se me escapó.

Emma miró a su padre.

- Ese hombre amenazó a Regina antes de escapar, creo que lo volverá a intentar.

De pronto, David puso una cara de preocupación.

- Entonces vamos - contestó.

La rubia cogió su chaqueta de cuero roja que estaba encima de una de las sillas y salieron del apartamento a toda prisa. Fue David quien condució el escarabajo amarillo hasta la casa de Regina.

Se acercaron hasta la puerta y, se dieron cuenta de que ésta, estaba entre abierta. David le tendió una pistola a Emma.

- Detrás de mi - le dijo a la rubia.

Entraron dentro, con mucho sigilo. Todo parecía tranquilo, demasiado. No se oía nada.

- ¡Mary Margaret! - gritó David.

Emma llegó donde estaba su padre y pudo ver como su madre yacía en el suelo. Comprobó que el pulso de Mary Margaret fuese estable y empezó a subir las escaleras de aquella casa. Revisó cada una de las habitaciones, pero no había nadie.

Estaban vacías.

De repente, en el exterior se oyó una voz chillando a otra amenazadoramente.

Era él.

Emma corrió hasta la ventana y pudo ver como el mismo hombre que la había disparado y secuestrado a Regina, estaba intentándolo hacer de nuevo. Esta vez, la encañonaba con una pistola, dispuesto a disparar ahí en medio.

Pero Emma no iba a permitir que eso ocurriese. Bajó hasta la planta baja todo lo rápido que pudo y corrió como nunca hasta el exterior. Mary Margaret, ya consciente y David iban detrás de ella, pero pronto los dejó atrás.

Entonces lo vio, estaba quitándole el seguro al arma. Iba a dispararla, a Regina. Fue entonces cuando la morena se percató de quién había llegado. Se le iluminaron los ojos, con algo parecido a la esperanza.  
Emma no lo dudó dos veces y apuntó con su arma a Jorge. Le temblaba el pulso a causa de no tener la estabilidad suficiente con una sola mano pero miró a su objetivo, y disparó.

Emma consiguió darle en la mano a Jorge, haciendo que soltara el arma. David se abalanzó encima de él y le placó.

Regina se había quedado quieta y sin habla. Hasta que, de pronto cogió el arma que se había quedado en el suelo y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza a su agresor, dejándole inconsciente.

Emma se dirigió a Regina, que volvía a parecer una estatua.

Y la abrazó.

La morena reaccionó en seguida y apartó a Emma de su lado de inmediato.

- No me vuelvas a tocar Emma Swan.

- Regina...

- ¿Pretendías reconfortarme? ¿Ayudarme quizás?

- Yo...sí – contestó confundida.

- No puedes - dijo con un tono de voz solemne - no puedo sentir, ¿recuerdas? Un abrazo...no reconforta, no ayuda, no sirve de nada si no se es capaz de experimentarlo, de vivirlo, de _**sentirlo**_**.**

Emma se quedó callada y sorprendida ante la respuesta que Regina le estaba dando.

- Esa es mi nueva maldición - continuó diciendo con pesar - ¿recuerdas?


	6. Chapter 6 - Enloqueciendo

**Re-subido.**

**No tiene contenido nuevo, tan solo palabras corregidas. Esta noche sin falta cuelgo el nuevo, gracias por la gente (si la hay) que continua la historia, y me ha pedido que siga escribiendo.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

- Regina - comenzó a decir la rubia.

Aún así, ya era demasiado tarde, Regina caminaba de camino a su casa, la cual estaba destrozada, tanto como interiormente lo estaba ella misma.

- Yo me encargo de este de aquí - le dijo David a Emma mientras le ponía las esposas a Jorge.

La rubia se giró hacia donde Regina se había marchado, pero tan solo pudo ver una puerta blanca con el número 108 dorado cerrándose estrepitosamente.

- Emma, será mejor que la dejemos sola - le dijo Mary Margaret dulcemente.

- Puede que sea lo mejor - contestó Emma frunciendo las cejas.

Desde que había entrado en su casa se había quedado apoyada en la puerta. No podía dejar de pensar que no era capaz de sentir el contacto de la madera en sus manos, se giró lentamente y apoyó su espalda contra la blanca puerta, sintiendo de nuevo, nada. Comenzó a llorar. Y lo hizo aún más intensamente cuando se dio cuenta que tampoco sentía como le debían estar recorriendo las lágrimas sus rosadas mejillas. Se dejó caer hasta el suelo y continuó llorando un buen rato, tirada en medio de la entrada de su casa. Todo era un desastre, su casa estaba hecha un asco y su vida daba asco.

Pero no podía parar de culparse por ello, se lo había buscado. El karma le devolvería todo el mal que había causado, nunca había creído en él, pero empezaba a hacerlo.

Su llanto aumentó.

No debería haber hecho todo lo que había hecho en su pasado.  
¿Pero porqué sentía remordimientos, si nunca antes los había sentido?  
Se miró sus propias manos. Su vista era borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que continuaban brotando de sus ojos. De pronto, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Fue directa al fregadero. Y abrió el grifo, dejó que el agua saliera hasta que pasó de estar fría a caliento y posteriormente a arder. Agarró un estropajo y metió sus manos y brazos dentro.  
Nada. No sentía el contacto de su piel con el agua. No notaba su piel siendo abrasada.

Tan solo sentía dolor.

Por aquello, y por todo.

* * *

- ¿Como estás? - le preguntó Emma a su madre mientras entraban por la puerta del apartamento.

David se había llevado a Jorge, se lo entregaría al hada azul, ella se encargaría de el.

- Bien cariño - contestó con su habitual dulzura - ¿pero como estás tu?  
La miró con una cara inquisitiva.

- Bien.

- ¿Bien?

- Sí

- Emma, estuviste recluida por un psicópata demente, te dislocaste un hombro, te dispararon, y estás, ¿bien?

- Todo lo bien que se puede estar cuando no se esta acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

- Emma - dijo con tono mas serio.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- Empieza contándome como te sientes – le dijo lentamente.

- Como me siento… ¿La verdad? La verdad, es que tengo ganas de llorar, y muchas - dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, un intento para que su madre no viera las lagrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, suspiró - y no paro de sentir lástima, tristeza por Regina. Cuando estábamos allí, en el cobertizo, antes de que me interpusiera entre la bala y ella, anterior a eso, Regina estaba dispuesta a dar su vida. A morir por mí. Interpuso su propia integridad a la mía. Esta sufriendo a causa de la reclusión que le provocamos en si misma. ¿Hasta que punto es ella la malvada y nosotros los buenos? ¿Hasta que punto somos diferente de ella Mary Margaret? Estamos provocando la infelicidad de una persona, una persona, que sí, ha matado, ha conspirado para matarte, pero, ¿hasta que punto esa persona, la que me separó de ti y de David, que construyó una maldición que nos trajo a todos aquí, hasta que punto, esa persona es cercana a la persona que había hoy, delante de la casa con una puerta blanca y un 108 dorado en ella?

- ¡Mamá! - gritó Henry entrando a toda prisa al apartamento.

Emma se secó las lágrimas rápidamente para que su hijo no se preocupara.

- Mirad a que bribón me he encontrado merodeando por los alrededores - dijo David.

Henry se lanzó para abrazar a Emma, y la achuchó con toda su fuerza. La rubia gimió de dolor.

- Cuidado chico o se me volverá a dislocar.

- Lo siento - dijo mientras se separaba - mamá, lo siento, de verdad – dando a entender una disculpa que no era debida al achuchón, sino a la distancia que había provocado entre ellos.

- No Henry, lo siento yo, no debí mentirte, y no lo volveré a hacerlo, pero no te separes nunca más de mi lado.

Henry volvió a romper los centímetros que los distanciaban y abrazó a su madre, esta vez con cuidado. Madre e hijo volvían a estar unidos.

Emma se separó unos centímetros para posar su mano derecha en el semblante del niño y darle un dulce beso en la frente.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó una voz que hasta ahora Emma no había notado presencia alguna.

Levantó la mirada y pudo ver como Neal estaba de pie, quieto, en el lindar de la puerta.

- Ahora mucho mejor – contestó mirando a Henry.

Neal asintió en forma de comprensión.

- Chico, tengo una idea – dijo Emma.

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó Henry asombrado – no suele tener muchas.

- Muy gracioso – dijo mientras removía el cabello del niño – ¿Qué te parece si vamos a hacerle una visita a Regina?

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó Henry casi chillando de la ilusión – pero si me dijiste que… bueno… que después de lo que pasó, de lo que nos enteramos… no querías que volviera a saber de ella.

-Cierto, lo dije, pero no obstante, me he dado cuenta que la gente cambia y estoy segura que le hará mucha ilusión verte, estoy segura que le hará feliz.

Henry no pudo evitar dibujar en su cara una gran sonrisa de felicidad mientras Emma y él se dirigían a casa de Regina.

* * *

Regina abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver como la oscuridad cernía su casa, estaba completamente a oscuras, no podía ver prácticamente las sombras de los muebles y aunque bajó la mirada para observar sus manos y brazos no pudo distinguir donde empezaba uno y donde acababa el otro. Era capaz de notar los latidos de su corazón fuertemente en sus extremidades superiores. Sentía como ellas ardían, como dolían. Debía tener la piel al rojo vivo y agradecía que la oscuridad se hubiera apoderado de la luz, porque no quería mirar, darse cuenta, de lo que había hecho.

¿Quizás se estaba volviendo loca? Quizás era eso.

La magia siempre conlleva un precio. Puede que ese fuera el precio: la locura.

Moriría sola y loca.

¿Qué pensaría la antigua Regina, la que tenía magia, sobre la que estaba tirada en el suelo de su cocina, con brazos y manos al rojo vivo, y sin magia?

_Eres una estúpida, una pusilánime._

Sí, algo así diría.

Y ahora empezaba a hablar consigo misma. Suspiró. Lo que le faltaba. Cerró los ojos en busca del Nirvana.

Pero el sonido del timbre de la puerta resonó e hizo eco por toda la enorme casa, impidiendo, que encontrara la paz consigo misma. No obstante, no se movió, se quedó quieta donde estaba.

- Regina, abre, sé que estás ahí, te he traído una sorpresa – dijo mientras volvía a picar y acto seguido aporreaba la puerta.

_¿Una sorpresa? Espérate que me ría. _Dijo para ella misma

- ¡Mamá! – gritó Henry.

Regina contuvo el aliento. Si más no, Henry era lo último que se esperaba ahí fuera. Se levantó a duras penas, apoyándose donde podía. Aunque no pudiera ver nada, se sabía el recorrido de toda la casa de memoria y era capaz de caminar por ella sin llegar a chocarse. Lo cierto, es que estaba agotada, cansada, no era capaz de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había podido dormir bien.

Llegó hasta la puerta blanca y se quedó apoyada en ella, en silencia, quieta.

- ¿Mamá? – preguntó extrañado el chico ante tal demora.

- Regina ¿estás…? - comenzó a decir la rubia.

- Marchaos – contestó la morena a través de la puerta.

Lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era abrazar a ese niño, pero lo estaba empujando a que se marchara, lo cierto era que no quería que la viera en las condiciones que se encontraba.

- Fuera de mi jardín – prosiguió lentamente con un tono más duro.

* * *

Dos semanas después.

Emma había conseguido que su hombro se recuperara. Tenía alguna molestia, pero había soldado bien. El médico le había asegurado que dentro de poco no le dolería lo más mínimo.

En cuanto a Henry, estaba triste, decaído, ella intentaba junto con Neal animarlo, pero aunque había veces que conseguían distraerlo, pronto volvía a dibujarse tristeza en su cara. Emma sabía a qué era debido. Henry estaba preocupado por Regina, y la rubia también.

_¿Cuándo había dejado de querer ver a su hijo?_

Era una pregunta que no alcanzaba a responder y realmente no conseguía poder verle sentido. Henry para Regina había sido su motivo de lucha y vida.

_¿Qué le estaba pasando a Regina?_

Habían sido catorce veces las que Emma había ido a picar a su casa. Cada día durante las últimas dos semanas, Emma había caminado hasta la puerta blanca con la intención de que la morena le abriera la puerta, en vano. Todas y cada una de ellas en vano.

* * *

Emma entrecerró los ojos. Era de noche y había estado durmiendo hasta que el sonido de alguien picando a la puerta del apartamento la despertó. Se quedó plácidamente en la cama sabiendo que uno de sus padres abriría la puerta. Oyó voces abajo pero no pudo distinguir de quiénes eran. Pocos minutos después se encontró a que alguien entraba en su habitación sigilosamente, intentando hacer el menor de los ruidos.

Bordeó la cama donde estaba durmiendo y dejó caer un peso a su lado. Emma, haciéndose la dormida, se giró hacia el otro lado y pudo ver como Neal arropaba a un Henry totalmente dormido, a su lado.

Emma sonrió.

Puede que fuera eso lo que captó la atención de Neal.

- No quería despertarte – susurró haciendo una mueca.

- Tranquilo – contestó en voz baja Emma - ¿Cómo has conseguido, dejarlo así?

Preguntó mientras señalaba a Henry.

- Buena pregunta – contestó Neal mientras asomaba una sonrisa en su cara mientras miraba al niño – te dejo descansar, adiós.

- Adiós.

Y sin más dilación, Neal cogió y se marchó.

Desde que pasó lo del cobertizo, se habían distanciado, no habían hablado del beso que se dieron. Básicamente, no habían entablado una conversación más allá de Henry.

Fue por eso que Emma se vio cambiando su pijama por ropa de calle y su chaqueta roja. Pocos minutos después se vio cambiando su cama, por el frío aire de la calle que indicaba que el crudo invierno de Maine se acercaba.

Les había dicho a sus padres que se había desvelado y necesitaba tomar el aire. Pero Emma sabía que tampoco eran muy tontos como para no atar cabos y empezar a imaginarse cosas. Veía venir una charla familiar. Emma suspiró.

- Neal – dijo Emma en voz alta mientras le alcanzaba y obligaba a detener su paseo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Me he desvelado – le contestó – y quería hablar contigo.

- Yo también, llevo tiempo buscando el momento para intentar comenzar una conversación contigo, pero se ve que no lo he encontrado.

- Bien, entonces, empieza tú.

- Vale, ¿qué somos? Quiero decir, un día nos besamos, nos decimos que nos queremos y al siguiente, no hablamos… cero.

Emma asintió repetidas veces, no sabía qué responder a aquello.

- Yo te quiero – confesó, intentando empezar la explicación por ahí – te quiero, pero no sé hasta que punto deseo comenzar algo.

Neal asintió lentamente en modo de compresión.

- Lo que quiero decir, es que, no me veo, no estoy lista para retomar la historia que tuvimos. No estoy lista para continuar donde lo dejamos. Y lo último que quiero es hacerte daño.

- No, te entiendo – dijo suavemente – no podemos forzar algo sabiendo que saldrá mal.

- Te he dicho antes, que te quiero – dijo lentamente Emma – y tú también a mí.

Dijo mientras daba un paso adelante.

- Empecemos de cero, no me veo capaz de continuar en el punto donde lo dejamos, pero y si, ¿probamos de nuevo? – Dijo Emma – olvidemos el pasado y construyamos nuestro presente.

Neal sonrió.

- Nada me gustaría más – dijo feliz – ¿y si sale mal?

- Pues sale mal, pero lo habremos intentado.

Emma le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- A partir de ahora somos completos desconocidos – dijo Neal.

- Entonces hasta mañana, persona que no conozco de nada – dijo Emma siguiéndole el juego a Neal.

- Hasta mañana señorita – dijo Neal con una sonrisa plasmada en su semblante.

Acto seguido, se giró y prosiguió son su paseo.

Emma se dirigió al apartamento, pero optó por dar un paseo. Seguía desvelada, y no podía aparecer por casa con la sonrisa de idiota que tenía dibuja en ese momento en su cara.

Anduvo durante media hora, hasta que se dio cuenta que se encontraba en frente de casa de Regina. Emma dudó un instante volver a picar a la puerta, pero decidió que era mejor que no, la morena había dejado claro que no quería que nadie se le acercara.

Emma miró a su alrededor, y pudo ver, que en la acera de enfrente de casa de Regina parecía que estaban acabando de construir una casa, parecida a la de la morena, pero algo más pequeña.

De repente, oyó un grito ensordecedor. Se giró para identificar de donde provenía.

Venía de casa de Regina.

Emma corrió hasta la puerta. A medida que avanzaba el chillido era más audible. Dio un par de patadas a la puerta, intentando abrirla, pero nada. Eso en las pelis solía funcionar.

Rodeó la casa y encontró una especie de ventanal en la parte de detrás. Se enrolló la chaqueta alrededor del codo y la dejó todo lo tensa que pudo.

- Maldita sea - pronunció antes de asestarle un golpe con toda su rabia a la ventana.


	7. Chapter 7 - Punto de inflexión

**No he mencionado últimamente quienes me dejáis review, así que voy a nombraros, uno por uno: silviasi22, paola-enigma, nicole, Mariiabm, Zanesa97, alexade, nuhbi, , vesita, Eclair Rozen, Lee y EsmeMills.**

**Muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews y siento haber tardado en actualizar, han sido demasidadas cosas a la vez y simplemente no he podido. Gracias también a los nuevos fav y follows, pero me gusta leer vuestros y saber lo que pensáis.**

**Quería agradecer a la gente que me ha empujado a continuar, que me ha insistido. Sí, me ha animado a acabar de escribir este capi que tenía a medias.**

**Es corto, pero quería ESE final, creo que no os dejará indiferentes, bueno, eso espero.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Emma en cuanto hubo revisado la planta de abajo se dispuso a subir las escaleras. Los gritos habían cesado y aun se preguntaba como había sido posible que desde la calle hubiese oído los gritos. Llegó a la habitación de Regina y obtuvo su respuesta. La ventana estaba abierta, pero no había nadie. Por lo menos en modo ataque. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en la cama. Ahí estaba, tendida, dormida, sumida en una pesadilla, porque no paraba de balbucear palabras sin sentido y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. Emma corrió a su lado, la agarró del brazo y la zarandeó.

Como un resorte, Regina se incorporó asustada, mirando a los lados y cuando vio a Emma, se relajó.

- Hey – dijo en modo de saludo la sheriff.

Regina suspiró y dirigió la mirada a otro sitio que no fuese la cara de la rubia. A Emma le pareció ver que las mejillas de la morena se sonrojaban, pero la vista le debía estar jugando una mala pasada, la habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras, por la ventana entraba algo de luz de las farolas de la calle, pero no gran cosa. Así que descartó la idea.

¿Porqué motivo iba a sonrojarse la morena?

- Has tenido una pesadilla… - comenzó a decir la rubia.

- Sí…

Emma se sorprendió. Se había esperado que asintiera con la cabeza, pero no, le había contestado, con un monosílabo, cierto, pero lo había hecho. Habían sido dos semanas enteras en las que la morena la había ignorado completa y absolutamente. Catorce eran las veces en las que había picado a su puerta, sin contar las extras, cuando volvía horas más tarde y probaba de nuevo.

- No esperaba que me contestases – dejó salir Emma de repente, lo había estado pensando pero no había planeado decirlo.

- Ya.

- Quiero decir, han sido dos semanas – continuó - insistentes.

- Sí.

- Henry vino en más de una ocasión – las palabras las pronunció lentamente, intentando que tuvieran efecto en Regina.

Y lo tuvo, por un instante pudo captar en su mirada un atisbo de dolor mezclado con pena.

- Sí.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con los monosílabos? – Había estado intentando mantener una conversación con la morena, pero así, le estaba siendo imposible – quiero decir, ¿tu vocabulario ha sido afectado por algún factor que no he tenido en cuenta? dos semanas atrás parecía que tenías un léxico bastante correcto.

Levantó la mirada de repente, indignada.

- ¿Y tu en la cabeza? – Soltó de repente – ¿que narices haces colándote en casas ajenas? ¿Qué pasa, se han pegado en estas semanas las costumbres deshonestas de peculiares vástagos recién llegados? Sigo sin ser la alcaldesa, pero puedo aplastarte cuando quiera.

Regina hizo ademán de levantar el brazo, mirando con furia a la mujer, mientras que Emma la miraba confundida. La morena continuó con el brazo extendido, con la mirada ahora frustrada, concentrada en la mano. Fue entonces cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía.

- Regina… - pero la morena ya se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría.

O más bien, de lo que _no _ocurría.

* * *

No funcionaba, la magia la había abandonado, ¿por qué? Siempre había viajado con ella, siempre la había acompañado a todas partes: para ayudar a arrancar el corazón de la gente, lanzar volando a según qué individuos, incluso había dejado estampada y bien enganchada a la gente.

Pero ahora no.

Fue entonces cuando notó el contacto de la mano de la sheriff en su mano derecha. De repente todo cobró sentido, y abrió bien los ojos, dejando así, que la realidad la golpease.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Emma con voz compasiva.

Ella sabía que acababa de pasar. Instintivamente había estado dispuesta a utilizar la magia contra ella.

- He estado a punto de atacarte, ¿y te preocupas por mí? – dejó que la culpa entrara y la atormentase.

- No puedo imaginar por lo que debes estar pasando, cuando se decidió privarte de lo que se te ha privado, no era a ti a quien se le privaba de aquello.

Regina soltó una risa.

-¿No? ¿A quién sino? – preguntó irónicamente.

No se imaginaba que tuviera una respuesta tan fácil.

- A la mujer que ha cometido tantos delitos e injusticias.

- Es obvio, que yo soy esa mujer, Emma.

- No, tú no – dijo la rubia con tono decidido – sino la Reina Malvada.

- He estado a punto de estamparte contra aquella pared, ¿y sigues pensando que no soy esa mujer?

- No es que lo piense, lo se.

No creía lo que estaba escuchando salir de la boca de la rubia. Esa fe ciega, que le estaba mostrando, la estaba empujando, animando a seguir luchando.

¿Estaba soñando quizá?

- Es como si tuvieras dos personalidades metidas dentro, y la buena ha estado luchando por salir desde que… ya sabes.

- Sí, ya sé – suspiró Regina.

- Antes, es cierto que parecía que la Reina Malvada quería volver, salir y comerse a todo el que se le pusiera por delante, pero luego, ha salido la mujer que hay ahora.

Se quedaron en silencio. Regina analizando las palabras de la sheriff y ésta última analizando la cara de la otra. Y de pronto la morena se dio cuenta, y la rubia de la cara de la mujer que estaba a su lado.

- Me habías tocado.

Emma se paró a pensar.

- Cuando te he despertado.

- Sí, pero cuando me has despertado, lo has hecho tocando mi brazo – explico mientras señalaba la tela de la parte de arriba de su pijama de invierno – no ha habido contacto directo con mi piel.

La morena no podía parar de pensar en lo que había pasado, había estado tan cegada que no había podido disfrutar de aquel corto momento.

- Pero después, cuando me has tocado la mano y me has devuelto a la realidad, sí.

Emma se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

- No entiendo lo que me tratas de decir Regina.

Regina sonrió, pero esta vez, lo hizo con una pizca de esperanza mezclada con miedo. Fue entonces cuando Regina se dio cuenta de que no estaba en un sueño, sino en la vida real.

- Te he sentido.


	8. Chapter 8 - Aproximaciones

CAPÍTULO 8

- Pero si eso es imposible.

- Lo has hecho - dijo Regina con los ojos enrojecidos y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo?

Todo cobró sentido en la mente de la morena y un rayo de esperanza prendió vida en su cara.

- No, no lo es - comenzó a decir - tú, tú eres la salvadora.

- No creo que funcione de esa manera.

- Sí, sí que funciona de esa forma, vuelve a tocarme - dijo con un tono de desesperación en su voz.

- Regina...

- Por favor - suplicó.

Emma la miró y lo hizo. Acercó su mano a la de la morena y finalmente contactaron. Regina se había imaginado una sacudida, una especie de calambre, pero, no ocurrió nada, absolutamente nada.

- No... - negó con la cabeza.

- Es imposible.

- Sé lo que he sentido antes - dijo de forma cabezota.

- La mente es muy poderosa.

- ¿Qué me intentas decir? ¿Qué estoy loca? Lo tengo más que presente.

Emma ignoró ese comentario.

- No lo estas. Lo que quiero decir es que la mente sigue sin estar controlada del todo. No se sabe al cien por cien lo que puede deparar. Ni los médicos la controlan copletamente.

- No te sigo.

- Sí que lo haces, déjame acabar.

- Hablas despacio - le cortó la morena.

Emma sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Hablo despacio? – Repitió la rubia mientras la otra asentía – Que sepas, que si hubiésemos estado hablando por mail o por whatsapp te hubiese contestado con una carita de "facepalm".

Regina rió con ganas y Emma se la quedó mirando con media sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Por lo menos había conseguido que lo ánimos se calmasen y, la había hecho sonreír. No, reír. Y menuda sonrisa que tenía.

- Pero no lo estábamos haciendo, ¿A qué venía eso sheriff? – preguntó con media sonrisa.

- Ni idea, pero me apetecía decirlo, prosigo.

- Sí, prosiga.

La rubia había conseguido relajar a Regina. Tras la decepción que la había golpeado hacía tan solo unos minutos atrás, ahora se sentía mejor.

- Lo que quería decir antes - dijo poniéndose seria - recuerda lo que sentías cuando podías percibir el contacto de la gente y proyéctalo. Juega con tu mente. Crea tus propios sentidos.

Regina se la quedó mirando, fascinada. Tan solo a Emma se le podían ocurrir ese tipo de cosas...

- Pero no me he inventado que te he sentido cuando me has tocado la mano.

- Puede ser, también puede ser que tu mente te haya pasado una mala pasada, ahora no me has sentido.

- No, no lo ha hecho, ahora no te he sentido, pero antes sí, de lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haberlo podido disfrutar.

Emma sintió como si le clavaran algo en el estómago.

- Aunque hayas sido tú...- soltó Regina de inmediato con un tono repulsivo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que podría haber revelado.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza. De repente, se le abrieron los ojos y soltó:

- Eres una cerda Regina Mills, ¿hace cuánto que no cuidas tu higiene? – espetó a la morena tras haber captado finalmente el hedor.

La morena bajó la mirada y la escondió, evitando así los ojos de Emma.

- Eres una grosera Emma Swan.

- Y tú una mujer que descuida su higiene y salud – miró detenidamente el pelo de Regina – con la grasa de tu pelo se podrían volver a dar vida a los cerdos.

Harta de escuchar aquellas barbaridades la morena le plantó una bofetada a Emma.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¡Te lo estaba diciendo en broma!

Pero a la morena le daba igual, lo que la rubia había dicho, sino el porqué había permitido a ella misma descuidarse de esa manera y se encontraba sumida en un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo inestable que eres verdad? – comentó la rubia mientras dejaba que Regina llorara, quería consolarla, había sido ella quién le había hecho eso y se sentía culpable, pero trataba de otra forma, a su estilo, ayudar – como una bomba de relojería, lo que me lleva a preguntarme cuanto tiempo nos queda antes de que estalles.

A su manera…

- Me parece estar recordando un día en que tu madre me comentó, que más descerebrada y no hubieses nacido – dijo con un tono de rabia interior – parece que al fin y al cabo la petunia esa y yo estamos de acuerdo en algo.

_Bueno, por lo menos he conseguido que pare de llorar – se dijo Emma a sí misma – algo es algo_

- No menciones a Mary Margaret.

- No menciones mi nombre junto con bomba de relojería – dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- Siento lo que he dicho, no pensaba que fueses…

- ¿Te crees que he llorado por lo que has dicho? – dijo en tono burlón – no tienes ni idea.

- Dámela entonces.

- Que te crees, ¿que venir a mi casa y verme llorar te convierte en mi mejor amiga?

- No, lo que creo es que te estás recluyendo en tu interior, que te has estado matando poco a poco, y que no has dejado que nadie te ayude, que te piensas que estabas sola, pero me tienes a mí – dijo seriamente – me tenías.

Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta.

- Quiero ayudarte, pero no sé cómo si no me ayudas y me está resultando imposible…

_Regina vamos, reacciona, déjame ayudarte – deseó Emma._

_Vamos Regina, agárrala y estámpala contra la pared – se dijo Regina a sí misma – ¡ahora!_

- ¡Emma! no te vayas – dijo la morena levantándose de la cama y caminando a paso firme hasta la sheriff.

La agarró del brazo y la atrajo hasta ella, dejando sus cuerpos a tan solo unos centímetros.

- Por favor, no te vayas.


	9. Chapter 9 - Sueños

En el anterior capítulo no agradecí los reviews pero lo hago ahora, gracias! reviews, follows, fav, significan mucho, voy a intentar actualizar pero últimamente está complicado el tema.

Espero que os guste el nuevo capi y que no me matéis demasiado.

* * *

Sus labios contactaron y Regina pudo sentir como su piel quemaba, ardía en deseos por estar con ella, a su lado, sentirla.

Y lo estaba haciendo, y de qué manera. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado deseándola en silencio? El día que la conoció no habría podido admitir que le gustaran las mujeres, es más, por aquellos tiempos tenía a Graham a su servicio. Pero todo había cambiado el día de la mina. Aquel fue el día en que Regina se había dado cuenta que la rubia la atraía. Pero se lo había estado negando a sí misma desde entonces.

- Regina.

Oía su nombre, alguien que la llamaba, la voz era familiar, extremadamente familiar. Pero ella tan solo estaba concentrada en la rubia. En sus rizos, en sus labios, en su cintura y curvas, aunque fuesen pocas.

- ¡Regina!

Esta vez la voz sonó más cerca de ella, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

Ella.  
Enfrente suya. Sonriendo.

Su sonrisa era un bien tan escaso y tan preciado... ¿cuántas veces la habría visto sonreír? No las suficientes, eso estaba claro. Volvió a situar su mirada hacia la rubia. Pero ya no estaba, su sitio había sido reemplazado por la nada. Miró a su alrededor y todo lo que pudo ver fue…

Oscuridad.

Regina se encontraba confusa, desorientada. No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hacía segundos había estado con…

- ¡Regina! – alguien volvía a chillar su nombre. Pero esta vez pudo reconocer la voz. Era la de Emma. ¿Por qué no la había reconocido antes? ¿De dónde venía? Podía oír cómo pronunciaban su nombre aun así no veía a nadie. No veía nada.

De repente como si se estuviese zambullendo en el mar, una ola de agua chocó contra su cara y pelo, haciendo que abriese los ojos a la realidad.

- Ahora – dijo con un suspiro la Sheriff.

Regina se situó donde se encontraba. Baño. Emma a su lado sosteniendo un pequeño cubo ahora, ya vacío. En otras circunstancias hubiera soñado con ese tipo de panorama, pero ahora mismo no era el caso.

- Empieza a cogerle el gusto a esto de despertar a la gente.

- Te habías desmayado…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

- Ni idea. Antes. En tu habitación – dijo respondiendo a las preguntas – y no me voy a ir, tranquila - dijo Emma asintiendo con media sonrisa.

Regina recordó cómo le había pedido que se quedara, debía de haber sido entonces cuando se había desmayado.

- ¿Has estado todo este tiempo encerrada en tu dormitorio?

- Todo, todo no, había días que bajaba a comer algo – respondió Regina.

- Debe de haber sido una bajada de azúcar o algo debido a la alimentación – comentó Emma con cara de desaprobación – tengo una idea, tú te duchas y voy a Granny's a comprar algo, no se me da muy bien cocinar.

- Me parece bien.

Emma se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- No te resbales ni te electrocutes en la bañera en mi ausencia – escuchó Regina mientras Emma acababa de bajar las escaleras – ¡tampoco te desmayes y te des un golpe en la cabeza!

La rubia se dispuso a sacar las llaves del escarabajo amarillo, cuando recordó que había llegado hasta allí caminando.

Tardaría algo más de lo previsto.

_Pues echa a andar – _se dijo mentalmente_ – quizá llegues antes de que Regina se descalabre en la bañera._

* * *

La morena se levantó lentamente, se desvistió y se metió en la bañera.

_Piensa en lo que te ha dicho Emma, imagina, recuerda el contacto con el agua, evita no sentir nada – _se recordó mentalmente_ – o piensa en __**ella **__y olvida el resto._

Con esto último, Regina giró la maneta y dejó que fluyera el agua, envolviéndola.

* * *

Cuando Emma llegó a Granny's no pensó en las horas que eran, es más, era demasiado temprano, y no se había dado cuenta. Había llegado a casa de Regina de madrugada, pero se había pasado prácticamente toda la noche allí. Bueno, la noche, eran las seis de la mañana, de noche aún era. Pero aquel restaurante no debía conocer la fase Rem del sueño. Emma últimamente tampoco.

Entró por la puerta y sonó el timbre habitual del establecimiento.

- ¡Emma! – gritó Ruby en modo de saludo – cuanto tiempo.

Y era cierto, habían pasado dos semanas en las cuales no había pisado aquel establecimiento.

- Hola Ruby, yo también me alegro de verte – dijo Emma sonriendo.

-Mientes, me has estado evitando, desde… - dijo mirando a la puerta de la cocina donde se oían ruidos de bolsas y embalajes, la abuelita debía estar dentro y Ruby susurró de modo en que tan solo la rubia pudiese oírla – la ducha pornosa.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco.

- Realmente eres una mente sucia – contestó Emma entre susurros – ¡no pasó nada!

- Eso no decían mis orejitas detrás de la puerta.

- ¿Nos espiaste?

- ¿Ahora sois nos?, naah, yo no lo llamo espiar, lo llamo… confirmar sospechas.

- No tienes remedio – dijo la rubia a la morena mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Pero tú sí eeh – contestó Ruby mientras le daba un suave codazo en el brazo – lo que pasa es que me llamó la abuelita para atender la barra, y no me enteré de sí, tu y él…

Ruby empezó a hacer gestos con los brazos y caderas, como si estuviese esquiando.

- Anda prepárame mi chocolate caliente y dos sándwiches vegetales bien cargados, para llevar – dijo ignorando a la camarera – tengo prisa – continuó.

-Agua-conversaciones… - contestó Ruby mientras preparaba todo.

De pronto pensó en Neal, en la última conversación que tuvieron y sintió una punzada en el estómago, pero no de las buenas, sino todo lo contrario. Quizá había hecho mal al aceptar comenzar de cero. Ahora no se veía capaz de comenzar una relación con nadie.

Ruby plantó el pedido de Emma en sus narices asustándola un poco. Pagó lo que costaba, cogió la comida y se despidió.

- Perdona, rubia – era Neal – se te ha caído esto – dijo mientras le entregaba el objeto.

-Vaya, gracias, ya ni me acordaba de que lo llevaba encima.

-De nada – dijo con media sonrisa – por cierto, me llamo Neal – extediendo una mano en forma de saludo.

-Emma – contestó, extendiendo la suya.

-Bonito nombre – Emma le pareció tener un deja-vi.

Por ese tipo de cosas no acaba de estar segura de aquella decisión.

- Podríamos tomar algo aluna día.

- Algún día – contestó – y gracias por habérmelo devuelto, pero me tengo que ir.

-Claro, ya nos veremos.

Emma se giró y puso rumbo a la mansión de Regina mientras con el brazo izquierdo sostenía el pedido, con la mano derecha sostenía aquel objeto.

_Ya tienes algo para entretenerte Emma Swan_ – anotó mentalmente.

Abrió la palma de la mano derecha y se quedó observando **la llave**.


End file.
